Xeros the Hedgehog
by ThunderFireblaze
Summary: Warning, this does contain some alcohol is some chapters. Xeros the Hedgehog is another "genius" invention that Dr. Robotnik/Eggman created. Or so he thought. He soon finds out about his true past, and the burdens he must carry. Will it be too much for him to handle? *Chapter 7 is finally posted up!* Please R & R
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**This is my first fanfic. If there is anything you would like me to improve on, please tell me, but don't be rude. Also, I'm not going to add any of your OC characters either. Sorry. Anyways, let's begin the story.**

Greetings. You all know who Sonic the Hedgehog is. Fast, blue, cocky. His enemy is the infamous Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or Eggman if you will. For years, Sonic has been a thorn on the doctor's side, slowly growing into a razor blade. However, what Sonic does not know about Eggman is that he has a secret weapon that no one knows that it exists, or should I say that HE exists.

My name is Xeros the Hedgehog. I am a creature created from pure chaos energy, made to serve my master Dr. Robotnik. For over 20 years, he has kept me a secret. Today, I will reveal my face to the world. I have one mission. One goal. One purpose.

To kill Sonic the Hedgehog.

It's not that I hate Sonic. It's just that if the doctor wants me to kill him, I will. Simple as that. Whatever my master wants me to do, I'll do it. It's why I exist, right? Anyways, I'll cut to the chase and get on with the story.

I don't really remember my first minutes on Mobius. All I remember is coming out of a capsule, with no idea who I was or how I got here. The first thing I saw was Dr. Robotnik.

"Hello there, hedgehog. My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I looked around the room in confusion. "W..who am I? What am I doing here?"

"Don't worry. You'll know everything when the time is right."

For some reason, I had a little doubt if I should trust him. What did he mean by "everything"? And "when the time is right"?

"Let me show you around."

"Wait. What's my name?" I asked him.

"Hmm...let me see. How about I call you Xeros the Hedgehog?"

I liked the name. Sounded exotic. Like me. I nodded my head and followed him out the door.

**And that's how Xeros became the hedgehog he is today. Please tell me how you felt about the story by reviewing it. I'll probably upload the next chapter tomorrow afternoon. Well, this is ThunderFireblaze saying, "Good night everyone!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning From Your Master

The doctor had shown me many things. Too many for me to list, but I'll list a few. He showed me how to enslave creatures and roboticize them. The very thought of it was enough to make my fluids run cold. I don't like to capture innocent animals, but if the doctor says so, then why not?

There were many things he told me to avoid as well. Chili dogs were very sloppy, he told me. I wasn't very fond of sloppy food, so I never ate it. He also told me to crush everyone who opposed me. I was troubled by this and asked if I could be more peaceful with my enemies. He started throwing a tantrum as I watched in horror. "No, no, no! You can never make peace with your enemies! Since when did they give a PINGAS about peace?!"

"Uhh...I think you should calm down. You don't want another stroke again, do you?"

"Silence!" was the last thing he said before he fainted and fell onto the cold, hard floor.

I took care of him until he woke up. When he did, he sang out:

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million PINGASflies_

_lit up the PINGAS as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_and leave PINGAS everywhere_

_you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare..._

I almost bursted out with laughter_. _It would be rude to laugh at your master, even when he woke up singing, so I held it in.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I had the weirdest dream that I was a world famous singer. I was singing something about PINGASflies or something..."

**Thank you guys for reading my fanfic. If you have any more ideas for song parodies that include PINGAS, let me know. Chapter 3 will be posted up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Promise Made to be Broken

Many years had passed, and I had learned a lot. The doctor showed me the abilities I had and how to use them. It took me a while to master them, but I soon got the hang of it. I was fully ready to go out into the world and show myself for the very first time. But did the doctor think so as well?

"Um...master?"

He immediately stopped tinkering with his gadget. "Yes, Xeros?"

"I've been thinking...I've been training for years now and I know every type of fighting style ever known. I believe that I am ready to go out into the world and conquer it for you."

This grabbed his attention. "What did you say?"

"I said I am ready."

"I'm sorry, mah boi, but I can't let you."

I crossed my arms as I was growing impatient. "Why shouldn't I?"

"You're not ready yet."

"HOW AM I NOT READY?! DID YOU NOT HEAR A WORD I SAID?!" I immediately covered my mouth. I never yelled at my master before.

He spat at me with twice the power I yelled at him with. "BECAUSE I SAID SO! YOU WILL BE READY WHEN I SAY YOU ARE!"

I shrunk back in fear. I had made a big mistake. What was he going to do to me now?

Suddenly he calmed down. "Look, I understand you're upset. But you have to believe me when I tell you you're not ready. There are many creatures out there that are more powerful, more intelligent, more bloodlustful than you are. I can't afford to let them harm you. If I lose you, I wouldn't know what I would do. You're too precious to me."

"Master..."

The alarm ended our conversation. "What's going on?" I asked.

"It's him. He's coming."

"No. You don't mean..."

"Yes. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic. I always hated the name. Any enemy of my master is an enemy of mine.

"There's not much time left. Hide. He cannot see you." he told me.

I ran into a closet and hid there. Unfortunately, I did not know that it was filled with gas. (I wasn't sure if the gas was toxic or not.). I held my breath as much as I could. When I ran out of air, chaos energy replaced it. I could feel it draining second after second. When I was almost out of energy, I decided to inhale.

Bad move.

Instead of the oxygen I longed for, I inhaled the gas. I started choking on the gas as my eyes watered. Before I knew it, I had lost conciousness.

**Now the point of view will be turned into third person omniscient. When he wakes up, it will go back to Xeros's P.O.V.**

_**"Alright. I'll sacrifice myself. You better keep your promise," a white hedgehog growled.**_

_**"Excellent. Now follow me," a tall, bald human called the animal out.**_

_**After the hedgehog was taken prisoner, he was escorted at a chair. He sat on the chair as he was chained up. "You happy now? I'm your prisoner now, so spare my planet."**_

_**"You know what? I think I've changed my mind. Sorry."**_

_**"What?! No! You promised!"**_

_**"Promises are made too be broken, my boy. Now take a look at your precious planet. This will be the last time that you'll ever see them."**_

_** "Nooooo!"**_

_**"Goodbye. Ohohohohohohoho!"**_

_**5...4...3...2...1...**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins

"Noooooooo!"

I woke up from my nightmare. Who was that white hedgehog I saw? Who was that man who destroyed his planet? What did it have to do with me? Well, I won't get answers just sitting here. I'll have to search for answers.

This time, not even Dr. Robotnik can help me.

I opened the door which led to the sky. (I am inside the Egg Fleet.). I know that the doctor forbids this, but I must. He can scold me later. I gathered all of the chaos energy inside of me and forced myself to fly. My feet lifted off the ground. I was moving away from the air ship, and I wasn't falling. I was flying!

I felt like I could go on for hours. I never flew before, and it felt great. Unfortunately, a huge storm was above me. Rain started pouring. I knew that this wasn't good, so I started dashing back towards the hovering ship.

All of a sudden, everything around me slowed down. I sensed a powerful force, a force strong enough to burn a village into a crisp. Then, it happened.

I was struck by a lightning bolt.

It happened so fast, I couldn't react to it. I felt a giant wave of fiery pain. I thought I would die from it.

I didn't.

Somehow I was able to contain the lightning and fuse it with my chaos energy. I felt my power multiply by OVER 9000x! It felt great at first, but then it was too much for me to handle. I almost bursted from all of the energy inside of me. Chaos energy was spread in all directions.

I started falling onto the ground. I was falling faster, faster, and I had no energy not even move a finger. I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact. I didn't feel a thing. I guess I fainted before I fell onto the ground.

When I came to, first thing I felt was excruciating pain. All of my muscles were stiffed and my bones bruised. I almost cried in pain when I got up. The next thing I saw was a giant crater around me. Did I make that?

I tried using my communicatior watch to contact my master. No luck. Damn thing short curcuited when the lightning bolt struck me.

I looked for my compass. I must've lost it when I fell.

I had nothing with me. I was all alone in this dark world.

I started looking for shelter. I walked for what seemed like an hour. No house or village on sight. Suddenly, I realized I walked into a forest. I looked for a tree to sleep under. After a minute, I found a large and sturdy tree. I layed down next to it, and exhaustion overcame me.

I closed my eyes, and I fell asleep.

The next day, I awoke with something scaly wrapped around me. It must have noticed my stirring, for it started to suffocate me.

Boa constrictors. You gotta love 'em.

Once again, I started to lose oxygen. Chaos energy was being replaced instead. I was starting to grow weary, as it was squeezing the life out of me.

"X...xe...xeron...SLASH!"

A slash of energy was released from my body and sliced the snake in half.

I had done it. My first kill. A lake of blood was forming where the carcass was. I shrieked in terror. The sight of the scene was enough to make me retch. I left the forest and ran all the way to a place full of green hills.

_So this is Green Hill Zone, _I thought to myself.

**Whew. Finished. This is one of my longest chapters yet. I'll probably make longer chapters in the future. Anyways, in the next chapter, Shadow the Hedgehog will be narrating! (que for fangirls scream) But first, he needs to find his "damn fourth chaos emerald". **

**Anywathis thank you guys for spending your time reading this fanfic. Please don't forget to review below on how you feel about this story (if it's good, if it needs improvement) but please, no flames.**

**Oh, and if you have any suggestions for songs that Eggman can add some PINGAS to, let me know. See you guys later!**

**-ThunderFireblaze**


	5. Chapter 5: Some Things Never Change

**Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our guest, Shadow the Hedgehog!**

***applaud***

**For this chapter, Shadow will be narrating his point of view! What do you have to say about this, Shadow?**

**Shadow: Where's that DAMN fourth chaos emerald you promised?**

**Me: About that, I'll find it by the end of this chapter.**

**Shadow: Well, you better. Or else I'll fill your brain with bullets!**

**Me: *gulp* Well, let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

**Shadow's POV**

_"Maria!"_

_"Shadow...I beg of you...please, do it for me."_

_"Maria!"_

_"For all the people on that planet..."_

_"Maria!"_

_"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

I opened my eyelids. I had that dream again. No matter how hard I try to shake it off, it always comes back to haunt me. Will I always have this dream? Sometimes, I just wonder if it's really worth living. Maybe I should kill myself. Maybe...

No. What am I thinking? Maria wanted me to protect the world she loved, she wanted me to live my life. I can't give up now.

I got up out of my bed, grabbed my gun, and left my house.

It was raining heavily, and the sky was pitch black. This weather reminded me so much of myself. Will I ever be happy again in my life?

My thoughts were briefly interrupted when I heard a large THUD, and a giant cloud of smoke and dust miles away from me. I ran there as quickly as possible to see what was going on. When I arrived there, I saw a huge crater. At the center of the crater, I found a compass. Strange. Surely a compass couldn't make a crater this big. Something bigger fell from the sky, something probably my size. I looked for clues around the crater. I soon found footprints the size of my shoes.

Please don't tell me that blue faker fell from the sky.

I soon found out. The pattern of the prints didn't match faker's shoes. In fact, I'm not sure I saw this pattern in my whole life.

I decided to find out tomorrow. I was getting tired. (Yes, even the ultimate life form needs some sleep). I walked back to my house and fell on the bed.

I have the same nightmare as always.

The next morning, my alarm clock beeped. I grabbed my gun and blasted it with one shot. I still have thousands of clocks left.

7:00 in the morning. The time I get up everyday.

I grab a box of my favorite cereal "Honey Nut Cheerios". It's definitely helping me be healthy, but it's not enough to make me happy. Nonetheless, I pour the cereal into the bowl and add milk.

After I finish my cereal, I get dressed (all I do is put on my shoes). I grab my favorite gun and head towards the door.

All of a sudden, I remember about the incident yesterday. I start dashing from my house looking for the crater from yesterday. It's still there. I look for the footprints. Still there. I follow the track of the prints into a jungle. It stops at a tree. Right next to the tree, I see a snake split in two covered by a pool of blood. It's still fresh. Whoever did this must be close by, but where did he go?

**Well, this is the end of the chapter. Shadow, I found the chaos emerald for you.**

**Shadow: Sweet.**

**Me: Well, thanks for reading this chapter, guys! There will be more chapters that will be on Shadow's POV as well as other Sonic characters. Oh, and Shadow, is there anything you would like to say?**

**Shadow: Yes. Buy some Honey Nut Cheerios, kids. They're delicious.**

**Me: Ok...and btw I do NOT own any Sonic characters (but I do own Xeros) nor do I own Honey Nut Cheerios. Don't forget to review and follow! See you all later!**

**-ThunderFireblaze**


	6. Chapter 6

Note:** This chapter will be on Xeros's POV again. There might be another POV here, but we'll mainly focus on Xeros, OK?**

**Xeros's POV**

_So, this is Green Hill Zone, _I thought to myself. This was the very place where Sonic first appeared in his games. There's a very likely chance that he will be here. I walked into the zone so I could find Sonic.

It wasn't long before I found him. He was running at sonic speed, collecting rings, loop de looping, and bashing robots. Right behind him was his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower.

Darn it. If I'm gonna kill Sonic, I can't have any witnesses around. I decided to stay hiding until he was alone.

All of a sudden, I felt something pushing my back and pinning me down to the ground. I was too shocked to fight back.

"I finally found you, Sonic!"

Sonic? Who does she think she is, mistaking me for him? This was enough to make me want to blast her head off, but I kept my cool and replied, "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm not Sonic."

"Nice try Sonic, but you can't fool me this time!" When she finally saw me, she gasped, jumped away from me, and started blushing. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I

must've mistooken you for someone else!"

Typical fangirls. "It's okay. It happens sometimes."

"I'm really in a hurry. Do you know where Sonic is?"

"I think he went that way." I pointed to the direction where I saw Sonic run.

"Okay, thanks." She dashed right past me and pulled out her hammer. "Come back here, Sonic!"

I sighed. I was glad that was over, but now I feel sorry for Sonic. No one deserved to be chased by their fangirl without even one break, even for Sonic.

Suddenly, I had an idea. If I followed that girl, she could lead me to Sonic. I'll "team up" with Sonic, and when he's alone...I'll kill him! Master would be so proud of me!

**Sonic's POV**

Yep. Life is sweet. Collecting rings, running around, destroying robots, and eating nothing but chili dogs all day. What more could a hedgehog want?

"Sonic!"

Drat. I thought today was going to be perfect, but Amy HAD to ruin it. She was about 100 meters behind me, and she was gaining on me. Fast! How does she do this?

"No! Get away from me!"

"Come back here, Sonic!"

"No!"

"Sonic!"

"No! No! No! No!"

I could almost feel her breathing behind me. Running won't help now! There's only one option. Time to be a man.

"Tails! Get me out of here!"

What did you think I was gonna do? Tell her that I don't like her that much? No way! As much as I don't like her, I don't want to hurt her feelings. Forget you guys, I'm just gonna continue with the story.

I grabbed onto Tails's arms as he lifted me up to the sky.

"Sonic, get down from there! You belong to me!"

Ugh. Why do I have to put up with her? SEGA, this is all your fault!

**Xeros's POV**

Wow, that girl can run fast! It took me a while to catch up to her, but I finally did! When I did, I saw her shouting up to the sky. Wait, not to the sky. She was shouting towards Sonic who was holding onto a flying yellow kitsune. I decided to get closer, but not too close, so I can see what's going on.

"Sonic, get down from there! You belong to me!"

"Go away, Amy!"

So that was her name. Amy. I liked that name. I'm not sure what Sonic sees in her that makes him not like her (apart from her chasing him).

After about five minutes of quarreling, Amy had given up trying to catch Sonic, so she walked away, furious.

I'll have to keep following Sonic without getting noticed. Otherwise, I might have to slaughter innocent people in order to complete the mission.

**Shadow's POV**

I kept looking around for more prints. No luck. I'll have to follow my instinct in order to find whoever fell from the sky and killed the snake.

Suddenly, I sensed a powerful source of energy close by. I clenched my chest in pain and agony. Who is this creature, and why did he come here? I followed the source of energy. Whenever I find this person, I'll make sure to beat the living crap out of him if he dosen't start talking first.

Eventually, I found a white hedgehog hiding behind the bushes. I sneeked up behind him and pointed the gun towards his head.

"SnooPING AS usual I see," I told him.

"Isn't that the doctor's line?" he asked.

"Who are you? What do you know about Eggman? How did you fall out of the sky?"

No answer.

"Talk!"

He replied with a simple, "None of your business."

I slapped my gun on his face. He then turned around and showed his face.

I dropped my gun in shock. That face! I've seen it before. But where?

It can't be...no. It can't be.

"Looks like you recognize me, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"How do you know my name?!" I growled.

"Like I said, none of your business." He started glowing a bright blue color and flew off into the sky.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. Special thanks to Sonic and Shadow for narrating!**

**Sonic: No problem!**

**Shadow: Hmph.**

**Me: Sonic, here are some chili dogs for helping me out. Shadow, here's some more ammo for your guns.**

**Sonic: Yay! *munch munch***

**Shadow: *grins evilly***

**Me: Well thanks, everyone for reading this chapter! This actually my first chapter that has over 1000 words! Anyways, stay tuned for more!**

**-ThunderFireblaze**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ugly Truth Revealed

Ugh...what just happened?

I hid too long and I was spotted. Somehow, he recognized me and I recognized him. It's as if somehow...we were connected.

I stopped thinking about him and checked on my communicator. Fortunately, it was working again. Somehow, I was able to fix it as I flew away from Shadow. I decided to test it out and contacted the doctor.

"Hello, can anybody hear me?"

Immediately, I noticed a giant flying ship above with the doctor's logo on it. I flew up to the ship and landed on the landing pad.

As I entered my master's room, I saw him lying on the floor, unconscious. I ran to his side and checked his pulse. Still alive. I sighed in relief. However, I noticed that his breath smelled terribly. Perhaps he was intoxicated, or he just hasn't brushed his teeth.

I picked him up and placed him on his bed. It wasn't easy due to his...peculiar shape and weight. Anyways, I was about to walk out of his room when he bursted out, "SnooPING AS usual I see."

"No, doctor. I was just checking if you were okay."

"Well, I do have a major headache. And I had a weird dream that I couldn't find you anywhere, so I predicted you were gone. I was so upset, that I started drinking and did weird stuff like..."

"You've told me enough. Thank goodness it was only a dream," I chuckled nervously. "However, I also had a weird dream. I saw this white hedgehog, similar to me, gave himself up and was captured. Then, a man that spoke with a voice that I heard of before. He lied to the hedgehog and blew up his planet."

I noticed that he was slightly disturbed when he heard this. "Are you ok, doctor?"

"What? I'm fine. It's just this headache." I wasn't sure if I should believe him. "Just let me know if you have anymore dreams like that, okay?"

"Alright I will. Thank you." I walked out of the room.

**Whenever Xeros has a dream, the POV will go to third person. Afterwards, it will change back to his POV.**

_"Well, you have me defenseless and destroyed everything I had. Now are you happy?"_

_"I'm not done with you yet."_

_"What kind of a sick person are you? You killed my people, captured me, and blew up my planet, and you're STILL not satisfied!"_

_"You see, I was never interested in your kind. I only came because of you. You are a very strong creature, and I need you to help me conquer the universe. Every planet I go to, it gets harder for me to win. However, if you were to help me, there's no way I would lose!"_

_"What makes you think I would work for you?"_

_"This." He pulled out a container with a purple liquid in it. "This chemical will make you forget everything you remember. Once I inject it in you, I will be able to control you and use you to conquer the universe!"_

_The snow white hedgehog tried braking loose from the chains that held him back. The evil figure just laughed. "It's no use, give up!"_

_"Never! I will break free from here! I will not fall into your hands!"_

_Before the hedgehog could protest even more, the wicked man injected the chemical into his arm. Instantly, the effect was starting. The hedgehog was feeling drowsy. He tried to fight it, but the liquid was too strong for him. He soon gave in and started to fall asleep._

_A whisper was heard in his ear. "Goodnight, Xeros the Hedgehog."_

**Xeros's POV**

I woke up with a sharp pain on my arm. It soon grew numb. It felt like I actually was injected for real. I checked my arm to see any marks showing that I was injection. Nothing. I was glad that nothing bad happened to me, but then I started to wonder why I kept dreaming these weird dreams. I had this for a couple of days now. Is this normal? Is there something wrong with me? Is it some sort of quest that I need to fulfill?

I turned my head to the side when I saw the time on the clock: 2:24 am. I was wide awake now, so there was no point in going back to sleep. I slowly crawled out of my bed and searched for a snack.

Then, I detected a faint sound. It sounded like an animal, no...a human grumbling and mumbling loudly. I followed the sound, and I eventully found Dr. Robotnik hopping everywhere and blurting out random words. I noticed a bunch of glass bottles left on the floor. All of them were labeled: BEER.

Oh, no. He's become intoxicated...again.

Out of nowhere, he plops face first into the ground, knocking out his conciousness. I decided not to carry him this time.

A wave of exhaustion came over me. I decided to munch on a granila bar in the counter, and then go back to sleep. This time, I didn't have that same weird dream.

When I woke up, I decided to check on how my master was doing. I entered his room to find him on his bed groaning in pain as he held his forehead.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. It's just a hangover."

"A hangover?" I scratched my head.

"A hangover is a headache that you get the day after you get drunk from alcoholic beverages."

"Why do you drink anyway?" I instantly regreted saying that, and tried to take it back, but it was too late. I winced as I prepared myself for a flurry of tantrums, but instead, he spoke in a calm voice.

"A faw days ago, I couldn't find you anywhere. I tried communicating with you, but you wouldn't respond. I was afraid that I had lost you. You were the last thing that kept me from going insane, and losing you was too much to bare for me. I decided to start drinking beer and alcohol to soothe my sorrows, and it did help...for a while."

"I'm sorry, master. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad."

"Well, I'm just glad that you're alive and well, my boy. Now could you do me a favor and bring my breakfast for me? This hangover is killing me!"

"Yes, sir." I walked out of the kitchen and prepared some pancakes. (Good thing be taught me how.)

Later on that day, I decided to rest in my room. I had a long day yesterday, and I was really tired. As I was about to rest, though, I saw a strange light coming from my door. A portal appeared, and out came a white hedgehog with a cyan green aura around him. Another strang feature about him was his five quills in the front of his forehead.

"Finally! I found you, Xeros!" he exclaimed when he spotted me.

"H-how do you know my name?! And why does your head look like pot?"

"Dammit! Why does everyone say that?!" He punched the wall creating a huge hole.

"Woah! Calm down, dude! I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No, it's alright." He sighed. "It's just that a lot has happened lately. But that's beside the point. I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" I widened my eyes in curiousity.

"My name is Silver the Hedgehog. I'm from an apocolyptic future ruled by the nutorious Dr. Eggman."

I already didn't like where this was heading. I knew that Eggman was trying to conquer Mobius, but I didn't know he would turn it to a complete wasteland!

Suddenly, an idea hit me. "What happens to me?"

"Eggman tricked you into killing Sonic and his friends. After you realize why he used you, he traps you and kill you."

"What?!" I gasped. My own creator, my master, my father, kill me?! This-this was unreal! Surely, this was another nightmare! I tried waking myself up by pinching my arm. No good.

"This is not a dream," he spoke flatly. "Pinching your arm won't help. This is really happening, whether you believe it or not."

Then, I did something I never thought I would do. I was so full of emotions that I created an orb of pure energy and threw it at him. He used what seemed like his telekinesis to freeze it, and then deflect it. I dodged the counterattack as it blasted through another wall.

"Stop it!" he shouted at me. "Fighting will get tou nowhere! I'm the good guy here! Eggman is the villain! You have to either accept what I'm telling you or you will eventually die!"

I lowered my arms and kept calm. "Why should I believe you?" I spat.

"If you really don't believe me, I'll take you to the future so you can see it yourself."

"This better not be a trick, or I swear I will kill you."


End file.
